Where Innocence Lies
by Sia86
Summary: Artemis is accused and imprisoned for something she says she didn't do. But the proof is there for the entire team to see, even Wally. When they and Kid Flash look away is there any chance of her getting out? Please R&R!


Hi, Sia here!

This is my first fic for Young Justice and I wanted to make it about the bad ass chick archer Artemis!

Please Read and Review!

* * *

Palo Alto 6/16/12; 2 hours earlier

The Vietnamese blonde sat contently next to the red head, who leaned in and pecked her cheek. She smiled and turned back to the T.V. where the angry reporter bashed the Justice league for 'not being there' or 'not doing their job' and they were more of a menace than heroes. She just snorted and rolled her green eyes. "Can't we something else? I'd rather watch porn than this"

"Sorry babe, not subscribed and we have to see how the league's doing"

"By hearing him rant?" she shot him a look with her dark brow raised.

"You know I always wanted to ask about that"

"About what?" when she saw him struggle to hide a smile, she knew she wouldn't like his question.

"Are you naturally blonde? Since your eyebrows are black so-" his voice drowned off and his cheeks turned red when he felt her steady gaze on him. Slightly swallowing he tugged at his shirt collar, feeling it get a little tighter all of a sudden. She smirked and snuggled closer to him under the baby blue blanket. The color made her think if she ever did want to have a baby and she looked at Wally, wondering if he wanted to have kids at all. The thought was interrupted when she felt another peck but this time on the tip of her nose.

The red head jumped when they heard a loud crash and heavy footsteps. "Wally what was that?" Artemis whispered to Kid Flash when he muted the T.V. and headed towards the dark hallway. Her fingers curled tightly around the sofa's arm rest as she itched to jump up and get her green bow. When Wally peeked inside the hallway he was pushed onto the floor, "Wally!" Artemis yelled worryingly as she walked to him.

"Police! Stop where you are!" Suddenly bright lights surrounded her and Wally.

"What? What's going on?" she asked putting her hand over her already narrowed eyes.

"Put your hands above your head and don't move!" he motioned for another cop to check for any weapons before talking into his shirt, "We found two-Which one is it?" He glanced at both Wally and Artemis before talking again, "So who the HELL is it? My team doesn't have time for a bogus bust!"

Artemis bit her lip, what did her stupid boyfriend do now? "Wally! What you do?" she hissed to him and his blue eyes just widened in 'I don't know' A cop was standing over him to make sure he didn't get up and frankly the way he held his gun near Wally's head pissed her off. And if the cops near the hallway didn't stop shining their blinding lights in her face she'd get even more pissed.

The cop turned back to the few near the hallway with gun to his side. Their voices sounded like mumbles and grumbles before grunts of agreement and he whirled around telling the cop over Wally to help him up. Another motion and the cops with the lights lowered them to their sides as he made his way in front of Artemis. He talked into his shirt again, "Which one?"

A few seconds past before a woman on the other end answered, "Artemis Crock" The cop gave her a look as if she had tried to deceive them before glancing back at Wally.

Turning back, the words rolled off his tongue smoothly, "Put your hands behind your back, you're under arrest and anything you say can be and will be used against you in the court of Law" Wally stood stunned, she was being arrested, but she hadn't done anything wrong or illegal! He thought about punching the cops around him, but when he saw the blonde turn around and get cuffed then look at him with those eyes that basically screamed, 'Don't do anything to make it worse' He watched her get walked out by the cop while the others followed.

"Artemis-" he reached out but a gloved hand stopped him.

"Don't do it kid, if all these cops are here it's for a reason" then he exited leaving Wally alone.

Artemis sat in the metal chair, with cuffed hands on the metal table and facing the two way mirror. The place was even gloomier than portrayed on T.V, with only two ceiling lights. Even the overall hue of the room was depressing and made it look even smaller. After some time she bowed her head looking at her distorted reflection. Anger, confusion and the feeling that she somehow let her team down bubbled inside her, making her want to smash her fist on the accusing cop. "Bastard" she growled denting the metal by slamming her hands down.

She looked back up when the door opened revealing Nightwing, Me'gann, Connor, Blue Beetle, Kaldur and Wally. Her green eyes widened and she stood, but the look on their faces caused her to swallow the hurt she felt. Me'gann was the one who ran to her and hugged her.

'I'm sorry-I-we didn't mean to come off that way' the alien apologized telepathically, when she read her thoughts. She stood back and let Wally come forward to hug her too. But the Kid Flash only approached and touched her shoulder to comfort then glanced at his best friend, who returned a nod.

"We'll give you privacy" Nightwing nodded to the alien who followed behind and shut the door.

Wally took the chance and pulled her in a tight hug before sitting down with her. Right away he saw the look in her sad eyes so he took her cuffed hand and placed it between his. "Why?", he asked still trying to believe she was innocent while processing the footage he saw. For a first time that night she dropped her gaze and slid her hand away from between his.

"Wally you don't believe me…" it killed him inside the way she spoke his name so sadly.

"Artemis, I've seen the evidence and it points to you", He looked away unbarring to look at her as he continued, "You shot your arrows at innocent people when you swore to use them to protect the people.

"Wally you know I could never kill anyone! You know what I am and not capable of!" her voice cracked with frustration and all the hurt she felt. She stood abruptly hating that Wally couldn't believe her even she told him several times she was innocent. Her eyes were clouded with so much rage, "Wally please believe me."

"They were your arrows Artemis! Your face was on the fucking tape and your fingerprints were found at the scene!" Wally stood smashing his palms on the metal table. "I'm trying to believe you but the evidence is all there", he turned away pulling his red hair in frustration. He let out a scream and punched a wall leaving a dent before relaxing his shoulders and resting his forehead against the wall. His heart pained when he realized that he couldn't do it, even if he did love her he couldn't believe her. It was a war in his head against his heart who screamed that he not give up on her, but he couldn't.

He just couldn't.

"Artemis I-I'm sorry but I can't do this right now." Wally walked to the door and paused in front of it.

"Wally?" dark gray eyes watered when she saw him stop in front of the door. The few seconds felt like hours and her heart pounded in her chest, 'Wally please don't…' The pain stricken seconds ended with him leaving and shutting the door behind him without looking back at her. "Wally!" Artemis ran to the door and turned the knob back and forth violently. "Wally! Wally!" she yelled pounding on the door with her forearms. "Wally? WALLY!" tears flowed from her eyes as she walked back a few steps then charged left shoulder first at the door. The tears still flowed as she fell from the impact onto her knees, her cuffed hands over the severely hurt shoulder. "Wally, Wally, Wally" she called weakly. "Please don't leave me…."

They didn't believe her. HE didn't believe her. Even she was beginning to doubt her own innocence.


End file.
